Over-protective
by Okki
Summary: His Mother has passed away, and his Father changed. —slight 1896.


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **(c) **Amano Akira. I only own the plot of this fanfic, and all the grammar mistakes below!

**Note: **AU. So it's okay if some characters are OOC (kicked). Present!1896 a.k.a Present!18Nagi, 40YO!Fon, 18YO!Alaude.

**Beta'd by: TheLampInTheDark ***hug*

* * *

**Over-protective**

by **Okki**

* * *

"So," Fon placed his hands in front of his chest, staring at the girl who possesses a pair of violet eyes that sits on the sofa across him. "where will you and Kyouya go?"

The girl named Nagi thought for a moment before she replied. "Ano… Kyouya and I are going to a café outside, and then he said he'd take me somewhere, he didn't actually told me where though," Nagi said, shyly.

Fon could only nod.

It had been always like this whenever Kyouya and Nagi would have a date.

First, Kyouya would ask her for a date. Then he tells her to wait in his home—since they are neighbors but Kyouya doesn't like to visit her house because of her father and brother— or in their rendezvous. Lastly, Nagi will wait for Kyouya while his father asks her questions regarding their date.

The worst thing was Fon won't shut up until Kyouya finished dressing, then excuse himself and Nagi to go to somewhere only they-knew-where.

Fon glanced at the clock on the wall before asking a question again, "Have you told Elena that you and Kyouya are going to go to somewhere?"

Nagi just nodded.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just asking you about this since it's already night besides you are a girl," Fon said, softly. "And also, even though you and Kyouya are not kids anymore. Both of you still need to be guarded."

The purple haired girl smiled.

"It's fine. Thanks for reminding me about this, Fon-san," she said, trying to made Fon stop worrying about her and her boyfriend. "But seriously Fon-san don't over think about our safety, we can protect ourselves. Trust us."

_Fon-san must be really worried about Kyouya,_ Nagi thought.

A long silence filled the room.

Fon didn't talk, neither did Nagi.

Nagi is confused. It was the first time Fon just gave Nagi…two questions. He usually gave her—or Kyouya—at least ten questions before letting them go.

**Creak.**

The door slammed open.

"I'm home." Both Fon and Nagi heard a familiar voice.

It was Alaude.

The Chinese man stood up, approached his son who is now walking to living room. "You are late. Explain." Fon narrowed his eyes, staring at his eldest son seriously.

The platinum-haired teen sent a glare to his dad. "I was doing my group assignment in that herbivore's home." He pointed at Nagi, who is just staring at him and Fon's back with an innocent yet confused face.

"What? Nagi's home is near—"

"I haven't finished my explanation. So, shut up." Again, Alaude sent a glare to his dad, but this time—it was colder. "That pineapple-head prevented me to go home while he let the others to back. So I decided to bite him."

Nagi's father… it meant Daemon…

Fon sighed.

He understood. It must have been Daemon who teased Alaude.

Even though Alaude has explained everything—or that was what the teen thought— Fon was still unsatisfied. So he asked the teen again and again. Alaude just answered all of Fon's question with a deadpan tone, and a cold glare. In the end they still argued with each other.

Nagi just smiled, seeing the two of them arguing.

* * *

5 minutes later.

Kyouya looked at his reflection on the mirror.

_Perfect,_he thought.

Finally he is done with dressing. It took him fifteen minutes only for dressing—erm, ten minutes for snoozing, and five minutes for dressing.

Too fast, eh? Only five minutes for dressing?

If it was Kyouya it could be possible. Because what? He only wore a jeans and white polo with a short sleeve.

Simple.

The raven took his iPod and hand phone then wore his wrist watch. He walked out from his room then down the stairs, heading to the living room where Nagi was waiting for him.

"Get away herbivore. I want to take Nagi."

Alaude and Fon stopped arguing.

Nagi smiled happily and stood up the greeted Kyouya. "Kyouya!" Then she walked toward the Alaude and Fon.

The raven-haired teen peeked at the purple-haired teen girl from the corner of his eyes.

_Perfect._

Was all what Kyouya had thought.

However Kyouya could still sense her herbivorous aura and her appearance still looks like an herbivore.

But… he could care less about that thing.

Tonight his girlfriend, Nagi looked like the prettiest carnivore he met in his entire life.

Fon cleared his throat before questioning the two, "When will you two come back home?"

"You mustn't back home late—"

Fon and Nagi was shocked. Kyouya was a little shocked too. It was rare for them to hear Alaude say something like that worrying stuff.

"—it's because this girl's dad will haunt me if you two come back late."

So…that was the real reason.

A smirk formed on Kyouya's face. "Looks like someone is afraid of your melon-head father, Nagi," he teased Alaude.

Alaude shot a death glare to Kyouya. "The fuck? I'm not afraid with that herbivorous food head," he snorted.

Nagi giggled.

Fon sighed.

Quietly, Kyouya held Nagi's hand and pulled her. "We're leaving!" he said while walking to the door with Nagi beside him.

"When wi—"

"We'll be back before nine o' clock, dad. I promise," Kyouya shouted back, before his father could finish his question.

"No kiss—"

"Shut up or I'll do that!"

Nagi swiftly pinched Kyouya.

Kyouya only groaned under his breath.

"We are leaving!" he shouted again.

**Bam.**

The door closed. Kyouya and Nagi's figured had disappeared.

Alaude looked at his super-protective father. He separated his lip then said, "You must stop being so _over_-protective, dad."

The Chinese man blinked in confused.

"Both me and Kyouya are not kids anymore. You must at least trust us that we can protect ourselves. Honestly, you irk me sometimes." Alaude could saw a guilty expression on his father face from the corner of his face.

Oh shit. He shouldn't have said that.

Fon looked straight at his son's cold eyes, and smiled. "Sorry. I'm just…ah…you know. Being a single parent is hard you know? Most of the time… I just don't know what I should do…

"Besides I'm afraid that if I lose sight to you two, something bad will happen. I never want that happen…"

A pause, Fon took a deep breath.

"I'm just… I'm just afraid of losing you two. Your mom's death was enough to hurt me."

The platinum-haired teen closed his eyes for a moment. He shouldn't protest about his father over-protective manners. Then he spoke. "You watch too much drama," he deadpanned. But it is just to change this melancholic atmosphere he hated.

"I'm hungry anyway."

The raven-haired man blinked his eyes, thought for a moment then replied, "I cooked burger steak today. It's Kyouya's order. And I made _dim sum_ too."

Alaude just mumbled an 'Hn' and then the two skylarks walked to the kitchen.

"Anyway, I need your help to give some _dim sum_ to our beloved neighbor."

"You mean Aunt Elena and her pineapple-head son and melon-head husband?" Fon nodded. "Like hell I will help you." Alaude then shot a death glare to Fon.

Fon chuckled and messed up his platinum hair.

"Just kidding."

* * *

The sky night was so pretty.

There moon shines so brightly. There were no clouds, no stars in the sky.

"Here is your order." The waiter put a rare-big glass of ice cream. "Have a nice date" he said nicely and got a free glare from Kyouya, but he ignored that and left the couple.

Nagi chuckled. Kyouya raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you laughing for?"

"You were blushing while glaring," Nagi replied while chuckling. "And that looked so... cute, Kyouya."

Kyouya blushed again. But then he took a spoon and told Nagi to eat the sundae ice cream they've ordered before it melted.

Yap, they were ordering a big—not too big—sundae ice cream, and decided to eat it together. They always did that, eating their order together.

"Did my dad give you a ton of question like he always does again?" Kyouya asked as he pointed his spoon to Nagi.

The asked girl shook her head. "Just two questions and one question before we left," she said while biting her spoon.

After that an awkward silences surrounding them.

"You know what? Sometimes I want my dad to back to his old self," Kyouya said breaking the awkward atmosphere. "He's too over-protective now..."

"What did you say?" Nagi asked. Kyouya blinked in confusion. "I think Fon-san is being so protective because he is afraid that something bad will happen to you."

Kyouya shrugged. "Hn, maybe but his over-protective manners irritates me sometimes. Whenever I went home with some little wounds he'll ask me a ton of question then tell to rest and don't do anything tiring," he said.

Nagi just listened to her boyfriend.

"He even doesn't let me and Alaude—"

"I want you to call him Alaude-nii from now," Nagi said with an angelic smile.

The raven-haired teen glared to her. "—me and Alaude-_nii_to back home after seven pm. He also tells me to avoid fighting, but I can't do that."

The purple-haired girl took a tissue paper and wiped an ice cream spot on the corner of Kyouya's lip. "Is that so? If so, then I'm jealous of you and Alaude-san."

Kyouya rose one of his eyebrows. "What? Why? I think your melon-head father is a type of super-protective father too."

"He is. But that's not the point I'm jealous about."

"So?"

Nagi took a breath and smiled. "Judging from the way you and Alaude-san talk to Fon-san. I think you and Alaude-san are close to Fon-san, it seems like you three never had a serious fighting… unlike Mukuro-nii and my dad."

His grayish eyes could see a sad little smile painted on Nagi's lip. "You are wrong herbivore. We do fighting every day. Last day I almost broke Alaude-_nii_'s arms."

After he said that, Kyouya heard a chuckle escape Nagi's mouth. "That's different…"

"What is the difference herbivore?" Kyouya asked, he seemed a little upset. "I almost broke that herbivorous-brother's arms and you still think it's not serious fighting?"

"Okay I give up…" Nagi raised her hands.

Kyouya arched one of his eyebrows then smiled.

Yes, he smiled.

It's rare to see Kyouya smile like this. Nagi tried to remember the last time Kyouya smiled.

Nah, it was seven months ago. It was when his parents—and Alaude—gave him a surprise gift on his birthday, when his mom was still alive.

Nagi stopped her train of thought when she realized that Kyouya's lip and her's were only two inches in distance. She closed her eyes then…

"No kissing until we are seventeenth, Kyouya." She pulled in a spoon of ice cream to Kyouya's mouth. This made Kyouya glare at her but in the next second he burst into laughter.

Kyouya's laughing voice.

That's what she missed the most from the skylark.

Kyouya tweaked Nagi's cheek.

"What do you thing will dad do if he sees what I just did!" he exclaimed.

"He will lecture you, what else?" Nagi replied with a smile.

"That's right." Kyouya chuckled. "Anyway, tomorrow is Saturday. Do you have plans? If not, I want you to come with me to somewhere."

Nagi thought.

Plans? No, she doesn't have any plans.

"I'll come with you."

The two teens talked about their plans for the next day for the rest of their date.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.::End::.**

* * *

**Omake:**

_8.00 p.m._

"Alaude! Alaude! What if Kyouya kisses Nagi?!" Fon asked his son in horror while his hands were shaking Alaude's body. "What should I do if he does that and Daemon figures it out?!"

The younger skylark glared at him. "He won't! That brat knows the consequence if he kisses that pineapple-head girl." He then closed his eyes. "Now, get out from here, dad! And sleep in your own room!" he hissed. Fon quickly walked off from his son bedroom.

* * *

**Okki's note:**

*sitting in the corner of room* I bag you to forgive me for some grammar mistakes I made T_T I've tried my best though, but I think I'm failed. I've planned to made this fic since a month ago, but I didn't get any idea about the plot and now…finally I've finished it…fiuh.

—edited on: I don't know when, 2012 =w=a


End file.
